Date
by Moviegirl46
Summary: Clint's got a date, but it's not with Natasha. She's not too happy about that, but in the end it might work out in her favour. ;) Co-witten with keiraxdear of tumblr. Lemon


A/N: Hey everyone. So I was talking with this awesome girl on Omegle and we started to write this story and finally finished it after about 8 hours. This story has not been looked over by a Beta and this is my first time at writing lemon, so I am sorry if it sucks and if it's choppy. A big thanks to keiraxdear (tumblr) for writing this with me; I had so much fun.

I hear you're going on a date tonight? –NR

"How did you hear that?" - CB

Banner told me. -NR

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have said anything around him." - CB

What you do mean? –NR

"Tony is now bugging me about said date." - CB

Who are you going on a date with, Barton? -NR

"Hill..." - CB

You're going on a date with Maria? -NR

Why? -NR

"Yeah..." CB

"She asked me"- CB

Great. -NR

"Are you okay?" - CB

Yeah, fine. Totally fine. –NR

"Come on, Nat. You were fine until I told you it was Hill. What's up? -CB

No, I'm fine. -NR

"Coming on Nat; don't be like this." - CB

I've gotta go. I'll text you later. -NR

"Nat..."- CB

"Come on" -CB

"What did I do?" - CB

"Nat, please talk to me." -CB

Text me when your date is over. -NR

"You're not jealous, are you? ;)" -CB

Don't be ridiculous, Barton. And emoticons are ridiculous, by the way. -NR

"Doesn't sound like it the way your acting."-CB

Yeah, headache. Talk to you later. –NR

"Come on Nat. I'm sorry." -CB

You don't need to be. -NR

"Nat, I know you. Quite being short with me." -CB

[No reply.]

"Fine! I'll talk to you when I get back. I have to get ready." -CB

******* TIME PASS************

Natasha was sitting in her room, curled up in bed when she heard Barton get home. She was beyond upset. Maria knew how Natasha felt about Clint and yet, asked him out anyways.

"Natasha?" Clint called out

"Yeah?" She grumbled, pulling her pillow over her head.

There was a light knock on her door

"Are you in there?'

"Yeah, go away."

"Come on Nat! You said you'd talk to me later; it's later. Open up!" Clint called from the other side of the door

"It's open." She frowned.

Clint opened the door slowly and peeked in. "Hey, why do you look like you so upset? Did something happen while I was out?"

"No, I'm fine. I told you, I have a headache."

"Come on, Nat, you're my best friend. Talk to me." Clint walked into the room and stood at the foot of her bed, staring down at her

"I have a headache." She looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"'Come on Nat. Stop with the lying. I know when y..." Clint was cut off by another Female voice  
"Clint are you in there?" Agent Hill then peered her head through the door frame of Natasha's bedroom.

Natasha's eyes narrowed even further. "Middle of a talk, Maria. Bad timing."

"Oh sorry,"' She replied sheepishly. "I was just looking for Clint." She then turned herself towards the archer. "I was just wondering if we could finish our talk." Agent Hill then placed her hand on Clint's bicep, smiling sweetly at him.

"No, Barton's a little busy." The woman snapped. She wanted her gone, wanted Clint to tell her to go.

"Ummm..." Clint stuttered. "I'm kind of talking to Agent Romanoff." Clint was not stupid and could tell the two women in the room were subtly fighting with each other.

"Please, I really wanted to just finish what we started." She moved in closer to Clint and tried to lead Clint out of the door

A smug grin crossed Natasha's lips. "I believe he's spoken, Maria. Now, if you'll please leave my room?"

"Uh, uh Natasha I'll be right back." Clint hoped that the look he gave Natasha told her he was only go to talk to Agent Hill for a moment, but he missed the smug look Agent Hill flashed at Natasha as they left the room.

Her arms crossed over her chest. Natasha was livid. That wasn't fair. She was supposed to be the most important in his life.

As Clint and Agent Hill walked out of Natasha's room, they passed Bruce. Bruce was confused, from what Clint had told him earlier he was only going out with Agent Hill to get her to back off. It was clear that the archer had feelings for his partner, but why was he with Agent Hill? Clint had told him just before he left for his 'date' that once he got back he was going to talk to Natasha.

Thinking of Natasha, Bruce realized that he hasn't seen the Russian assassin all night except briefly at dinner. He decided to check up on her and saw her door was open. "Natasha?" Bruce asked softly as his knocked. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever. Come in." She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Bruce cautiously walked into her room and to her bed. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"I wasn't crying. Just got something in my eyes. Yeah, sit." Natasha nodded.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bruce sat at the foot of her bed and turned his head to look down at her. "We haven't seen you all night." "Did you see Clint come in?" Bruce had a slight idea he knew why Natasha was crying, but didn't dare say it aloud. He valued his life to much to tick off the Russian lying on the bed next to him.

"You know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah, he came in and left with Hill." Natasha spat. She was livid at this point and didn't want to talk. She didn't want to do anything, just sleep.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Bruce thought he was close at getting her to confess and decided to play with what she gave him. "I heard he was going to talk to you. Did he?"

"He came in for a few moments and then left."

"Oh really?" Bruce had to try hard and hide his excitement. "What did he say? I didn't get a chance to talk to him and ask how his date went." Bruce mentally cringed at his question-he knew he would pay for that question, but he was trying to get Natasha to admit her feelings and if he received a few broken bones, then so be it.

"He didn't tell me anything, Bruce. Why the hell do you care?" The woman snapped.

"Well, I saw Clint walk by with Agent Hill and he looked like he'd rather be anywhere than with her."

"Good." She smirked. "She obviously thinks he wants her."

"Natasha, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are happy about this," Bruce teased.

"Not happy... but not sad either."

"Well, that's better. If you want I'll..." Bruce didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by another voice. "Natasha, may I come in again?" It was Clint and he didn't have Agent Hill attached to his arm. "Oh, Bruce, sorry I didn't know you were in here." Bruce stood up from the bed with a big, smug smile. "Don't worry about it Clint, I was just leaving. Goodnight Natasha" Bruce said and patted Clint on the back before stepping out of the room.

Natasha rolled her eyed, peering up at Clint. "Hurry up with it."

"Natasha, I... I." Clint stumbled. "Shit." He ran a through his short, dark, blond hair. "First, I want to say sorry for what just happened with Agent Hill. I just didn't want her to bug us again." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"What the hell did she want? Shot me a look smug as hell when you went off with her." She narrowed her eyes.

"Damn it, Natasha," Clint said, raising his voice slightly. "What the hell is with you? Even since I told you I was going out with agent Hill you have been acting weird and it's pissing me off."

"Because she knows that I... She knows how I feel about you. Christ! Barton!"

"..." Clint was silent. He was expecting such a blunt answer. With Natasha he figured he would have to fight it out of her.

"Ummm. Uhhhh."

Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples. Dammit, she hadn't meant to say that.

"Hey," Clint said softly, walking closer to her so they were only a few inches apart. "And what are those feelings?" Clint asked, mentally holding his breath and hoping that they secretly shared the same feelings.

"I don't know. I'm going to bed, Clint." She sighed, rolling over.

"Natasha, please don't close me off." Clint leaned over her on the bed.

"She knows that I care about you."

Clint was shocked, but quickly shook that off so Natasha wouldn't close herself off. "Good," Clint said, smiling. "It'll make doing this easier." He gently cupped Natasha's and turned her towards him, and placed his lip on hers.

Scared of the emotion, Natasha whimpered against his lips, but she kissed him back. She wanted him and badly.

Clint gently pushed her down on the bed and moved himself so he was now hovering over her; never once breaking there kiss.

Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. He was warm and his weight on her felt wonderful.

Clint grunted quietly and deepens the kiss. He pulled her hip towards him with one hand and placed his other on the back of her head.

Her mouth fell open in a moan, giving him access. Her hips pressed against his, rolling against him gently.

Clint grunted again, this time more loudly. He then removed his head from her hair and worked it done to the hem of her shirt, slightly rolling it up and creasing her soft skin.

Natasha smirked, "I'm hoping that means you told Maria to go home?"

"I told her to stay out of my way," he smirked in return before placing his lips back on hers.

"Why?"She wondered aloud.

"Because she was getting in the way of us. I only went out with her because she was practically begging me all week. I told her yes and then to not ask again. She's not you, Nat." Clint said looking into her eyes the entire time.

"So... does that mean that you want me, Barton?" She winked.

"Always so smug, but yes." Clint smirked before he briefly kissed her again.

"How much?"

Clint roughly graded Natasha's hip and pulled them against his. "Does this answer your question?" Clint slightly grinded his growing erection against Natasha and lowered his head to her neck.

"Christ, Barton." She moaned, throwing her head back.

Clint smirked against her neck; he liked the sound of her moaning his name. He moved his hand back down to her shirt and pushed it up further, just under her breast. He looked into her eyes as if to ask for permission.

Natasha nodded with a laugh. "Yes, Barton. You can touch." She teased.

"Not funny," Clint grunted. He continued to pull her t-shirt up and over head, with a little help. His eyes slowly ranked over her torso and fixed his eyes on her black lace bra. "Lace? I never thought you'd the type," he teased as he ran a hand up her side and gently cupped one, running his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch.

The woman moaned again, body shivering at his touch. "My God, Clint..." She gasped. She wasn't sure why this all felt so good but she wanted him, needed him.

"Tell me what you want, Nat," Clint said huskily as he continued to play with her chest.

"I want you. I want you to touch me; I want you inside of me." She moaned.

Clint sat up slightly only to take of his jacket and shirt he was wearing, before leaning down to kiss her again and deepens the kiss even further as he worked his hand to her pants.

One of Nat's legs hitched up around his waist, pulling him to her. "I love you, Barton."

Clint pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Did she just say she loved him? Did Natasha Romanoff just admitted a major feeling, willingly? Coming to his senses Clint looked her in the eyes and repeated the confession: "I love you, too, Nat."

Natasha cupped his cheek, just looking at him for a bit. "I love you, Clint." She rephrased her words.

Clint grinned and kept eye contact with her as he pulled her pants down her legs. Once her pants were carelessly tossed on the floor he creased up her legs, to her thighs, and then grabbed her hips again, grinding down harder this time. The sudden confession of love had made Clint that much more possessive of her and want her to feel as good as she deserved.

The woman gasped, her hands twisting in the sheets beneath her. "God, what has gotten into you?" She laughed.

"The fact than now you are mine," Clint practically growled. Clint moved his mouth to her neck and started to suck; he wanted to mark her, so everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D knew she was now his, more importantly for Maria to back off.

"Oh? I'm yours?" She gasped, arching her back as she felt his mouth latch on to her neck. She could certainly tell he was marking his territory.

"Yes. You. Are," he said between kisses.

"Well, if I'm going to be anyone's I'm glad it's yours." She laughed, her hips grinding against his.

Clint felt so much pride, knowing that he was the only one Natasha wanted to be with. He slowly moved his fingers along and playing with the waistline of her panties.

"Tease." She hissed, rolling her hips up again. "I want you, now."

Clint smirked and reached one of his hands behind her and skillfully unclasped her bra. He tossed it somewhere in the room, not caring where once he saw Natasha's bare chest rising up and down as her breathing harden.

Back arching, Natasha pushed her breasts up to him. "Please, touch me, Clint."

Clint obliged; he cupped one breast as he bent his head down and pulled the other nipple in his mouth.

She closed her eyes tightly, letting out a deep moan. His mouth was so warm and it felt incredible.

He then switched side. He enjoyed the sounds she was making; he was making her make. He felt smug knowing now he was the only one that would make her make those noises.

Natasha's hands moved though his hair, tugging on it slightly as she groaned.

Clint smirked against her skin, he has never seen her like this and it was an incredible turn on to know he was making her like this. He moved his other hand to her panties and quickly ripped them off. Once she was fully naked he pulled back and looked her up and down. She look beautiful all laid out for him and breathing hard, causing her chest to rise up.

"Now, Pants and boxers off. Now." She demanded. She didn't want to be the only one naked.

Clint smirked at her blunt statement, but got up and quickly discarded himself of his remaining clothing. He crawled back over Natasha, now skin against skin and it felt incredible to have Natasha this close to him without the restriction of their clothing. He started to crease her body again, this time moving his hand lower and lower. He slipped one finger in and then another. "God, you're so wet, Natasha," Clint groaned as he felt her.

Natasha threw her head back. "I'm wet for you, Barton... Always for you." She moaned, her hips thrusting against his hand.

Clint groaned loudly at her comment. He grabbed her own hand and placed on his cock. "You make me so hard, Natasha. You don't know how many times you've walked by me and I've had to restrain myself from grabbing you and bending to over the nearest surface."

"Tell me more, Barton." She gasped. "I love hearing what you want to do to me, what I do to you."

Clint groaned, he was so turned on and telling Natasha about his fantasies about her only made him harder. "So many times after missions I've had to take care of myself in the shower, just because of how you look in that catsuit. I can't stand when that prick Smith flirts with you during fight drills, it makes me want to stalk over there and kiss you until he gets the point. And when you've worked for Stark, so many times I almost went over there just to show you who you belong to."

"You should have. You should have thrown me on his desk and taken me. You should have made me forget my name." She grinned, stroking him gently.

If possible, Clint got even harder at her words and quickly increased the pace of his fingers. "Oh, I'm going make you forget your name. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be limping tomorrow."

"Shit, Clint." She gasped, stroking him faster.

Clint groaned and responded by sliding a third finger, using his thumb to play with her clit.

"What's your biggest fantasy about me?" She wondered.

"You're working for Stark and I come to visit you. You are wearing the tight, short leopard dress. We are in your office or his; I bend you over the desk, taking you fast and hard. We don't care about the security cameras filming us or the people working just outside the door. You scream my name so loud that everyone on that floor hears and knows who you belong to." Clint begins to pump his fingers faster and rubs harder on her clit as he thinks about his fantasy.

Nat threw her head back with a scream as she felt her orgasm come over her. It was intense, best she'd had in a long time, maybe ever.

"That's it baby, cum for me," he demanded has he pumped his fingers a few more times.

Her hips rolled up as she shook, murmuring his name. "God, Clint..."

He quickly kissed her as he slid his fingers out. As soon as Natasha recovered he positioned himself at her entrance, but paused. He didn't have a condom and he didn't know how to ask without ruining the moment.

"I can't get pregnant, remember?" She murmured, a frown crossing her lips.

Clint mentally kicked himself. How could he have forgotten? "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear and then positioned himself again.

Without a word, a tear trickled down Natasha's cheek. Clint kissed it away before slowly entering her. He groaned at how wet and tight she was. "God, Natasha! You're so tight." He struggled to stay still and let Natasha adjust to his size.

She moaned loudly, throwing her head back as her hands gripped his back.

Clint took that as a sign to start moving. He began slowly, but as their moans increased he picked up the paste. The bed was now slamming against the wall and their moans were so loud it would be surprising if no one outside the room heard, but Clint didn't give a shit if they disturbed someone- in fact it only turned him on more knowing someone may hear and know that he was the one making Natasha moan like that.

Natasha was a screamer naturally, so it wasn't surprising that she was even louder with Clint thrusting into her like that. "Clint..."

"That's right, baby. Scream my name. Let everyone know who is making you feel this good." Clint grunted. "Ugh, Natasha, you feel so good." Clint- encouraged by Natasha's screams started pounding harder into her. He moved his hand down and started to rub her clit.

She spread her legs even more, letting him get even deeper inside of her. He was so hard and it made her moan loudly. His name fell from her lips again.

"Ugh, god Natasha you feel so good." Clint could feel himself getting close, but he wasn't going to let himself cum until Natasha did.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling herself give in as she cried out, digging her nails down his back,

Clint began to pound harder as he felt her cum. He finally gave into his own pleasure when Natasha tightens around him. "Fuck, Nat. ugh, Natasha. Fuck!" he screamed as he gave a few final thrust before collapsing onto Natasha.

Her body went limp beneath him as she panted, closing her eyes. "Christ, Barton..."

Clint not wanting to crush her under his weight rolled off her with his remaining strength. "Fuck... Nat... That. Was. great." he said and he turned to look at the red-headed woman lying next to him.

She smiled softly at him. "Yeah, it was. God, Barton... what you do to me..."

Clint lightly chuckled, leaning over to give her a light kiss.

Natasha curled up to him, pressing her body back against his.

Clint wrapped his arms around her protectively. Now that he finally had Natasha Romanoff he didn't want to let her go.

"Mmm, I'm glad we did this." She smiled.

"I'm glad, too." Clint returned her smile. "You are the only one for me Nat," Clint said looking straight into her eyes.

"The only one?"

"The only one," Clint repeated

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him softly.

"I love you, too," Clint whispered lightly stroked her hair.

"Christ... what have you done to me?" Natasha sighed with a smirk.

Clint smirked at her question. It seems as Clint has soften the tough Russian assassin.

Turning to lie with her back to him, she wrapped his arms around her. "Night, Barton."

Clint wrapped his arm back around Natasha, pulling her back right against his chest. He softly kissed he neck, "Good-night, Natasha," before he closed his eyes.

Nat fell asleep quickly, humming contentedly as she nuzzled into his arms. And Clint followed just as quickly with a small smile on his lips. He finally had Natasha Romanoff.


End file.
